elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tullius (Skyrim)
is the Imperial commander of the Fourth Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. He wears a unique set of armor and carries an Imperial sword. Background Tullius is an Imperial originally from Cyrodiil, who has been sent to Skyrim by Emperor Titus Mede II to quell the uprising of the Stormcloaks. General Tullius is first seen at Helgen, presiding over the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak for his rebellion against Imperial authority and the murder of Torygg, Skyrim's High King. However, the World-Eater's attack on the garrison of Helgen allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Political views Tullius is said to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat and to resent the Thalmor, which he ironically has in common with his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This becomes apparent during the quest Season Unending, when Ulfric expresses a vehement indignation about the Thalmor being present at the negotiations in High Hrothgar, and Tulius shows a thinly veiled agreement with Ulfric right in front of Elenwen. Despite being the commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, Tullius often displays ignorance and disinterest about the history and culture of the Nords. If the Dragonborn completes the civil war questline in favor of the Empire, Tullius will mention that even though he "will never understand these Nords" he has come to foster much respect for them, stating that "Skyrim's harshness withers a man down to his true self." Interactions Battle for Solitude If the Dragonborn joins the cause of the Stormcloaks, General Tullius is defeated alongside his second-in-command, Legate Rikke. After a brief exchange of words, the Dragonborn is offered a chance by Ulfric Stormcloak to personally execute Tullius. Whether the Dragonborn defers to Ulfric to kill Tullius or ends the general's life him/herself, Tullius will be killed one way or another. Before his death, Tullius concedes Ulfric and the Stormcloaks had a point regarding the decadence of the Mede Empire and the uncertain future Skyrim faces, but with his last words he claims the Imperials are not the villians and warns Ulfric that the Skyrim Civil War ultimately benefited the Thalmor the most. Battle for Windhelm If the Dragonborn sides with the Legion, Tullius will deliver a speech in an attempt to bolster his troops' courage and lead the siege on Windhelm. He and Legate Rikke will follow the player across the city, until they reach the Palace of Kings. Once there, the general demands Ulfric and Galmar surrender. Immediately after, a fight ensues and, once the enemy is defeated, Ulfric will tell Tullius to let the Dragonborn kill him, saying it will make for a better song. The player may refuse and let the general have the honor. Following this, Tullius and Rikke step out and the former delivers a second speech to his troops, reassuring that the war is, for the most part, over and they can return home. In addition, he promises higher wages and pensions for the families of the fallen. If interacted with, the Imperial soldier will comment on his newly-developed respect for the Nords and claims he will not return to Cyrodiil for quite some time, claiming that, despite his discomfort with Skyrim's cold weather, he has come to see the province as a home. Trivia *General Tullius is voiced by Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda production. Hogan is also notable for his roles as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, and as Captain Bailey in'' Mass Effect 2 and ''Mass Effect 3. *It is possible to meet Tullius walking with Elenwen below Helgen immediately following the attack. He is heading west, so it is necessary to go to the left of the Guardian Stones until you reach another road heading that way if you wish to meet him. His dialogue is the same as if he is standing inside Castle Dour. *Tullius's coffin can be found in Solitude's Hall of the Dead, along with Legate Rikke's, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War. *His character model seems similar to the famous bust of Julius Caesar, Roman general and statesman. *After the battle, General Tullius suspects that a second war with the Aldmeri Dominion may happen. Bugs * If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefect, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it." However, sometimes Tullius gives a shield instead of a blade. * During "Reunification of Skyrim," Tullius may give the reward for rallying a hold, but afterwards his script acts as if the deed was not completed, preventing further objectives from being obtained. * In the Battle for Solitude, during the scripted interaction between Tullius, Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar, Tullius can be "killed" before he is supposed to be. He will lay on the ground and, like any dead body, can be moved, but he continues to blink and continues dialogue with Ulfric and Galmar after Rikke is killed. After Ulfric gives you the honor of killing him, the slightest damage will kill him and the quest will show as completed and can be continued. *Occasionaly, immediately after "Unbound", he and Elenwen can be found wandering the woods near Riverwood. Appearances * de:General Tullius es:General Tulio ru:Генерал Туллий pl:Tullius Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters